Snapes kleines Geheimnis
by Dhina
Summary: Snape hat ein kleines Geheimnis. Wird er es offenbaren können? Ginny ist die Antwort!


**Disclaimer:** Alles, was ihr kennt, gehört JKR, alles, was ihr nicht kennt gehört mir. :-) Das Lied ist von X-beliebig, gesungen vom Timo Holstein.

Mal wieder ein gedanklicher Erguss von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen wenigstens ein bisschen Spass!

Alles, was ihr kennt, gehört JKR, alles, was ihr nicht kennt gehört mir. :-) Das Lied ist von X-beliebig, gesungen vom Timo Holstein.Mal wieder ein gedanklicher Erguss von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen wenigstens ein bisschen Spass!

* * *

**Snapes kleines Geheimnis**

Oft nachts allein hab ich dich gesucht  
Von Ort zu Ort Gedanken verlorn  
Ziellos umher denn wo sollt ich dich finden  
Mein Mund blieb stumm geplatzt all der Mut  
Als ich dich dann das erste Mal sah  
Du warst dieser Traum der mich bis heut verfolgte

Fang mich und lass mich zu dir  
Glaub mir ich brauch dich bei mir

Ich liege wach und kann nicht mehr schlafen  
Wo warst du denn Tag was hast du gemacht  
Ich möchte dich jetzt bei mir in meinen Armen  
Die Zeit vergeht oft heilte sie Wunden  
Und du gehst weiter neben mir  
Das Glück das sich sucht hat sich hier wohl gefunden

Fang mich und lass mich zu dir  
Glaub mir ich brauch dich bei mir

_

* * *

_

Als Snape an diesem Morgen wach wurde, wusste er sofort, dass dies kein Tag wie jeder andere werden würde. Irgendetwas war mit ihm geschehen und er wusste nicht was. Das machte ihn nervös und er hasste es nervös zu sein. Also ging er erst einmal ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich soweit fertig zu machen, für das Frühstück in der Großen Halle.  
Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, wollte er sich direkt über sein Frühstück hermachen, als ihm etwas auffiel, dass ihm vorher so noch nie bewusst geworden war. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er einen Schimmer roten Haares entdeckt und er wollte wissen, zu wem es gehörte. Obwohl er es sich schon fast denken konnte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel.  
"Severus, mach den Mund zu. Es sieht nicht gerade vorteilhaft aus, wie du hier sitzt. Wenn das die Schüler sehen ist dein Ruf dahin."  
Dumbledores ironische Stimme drang wie durch Watte an sein Ohr. Schließlich schloss er auch seinen Mund, aber nicht, weil Dumbledore ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, sondern weil er hart schlucken musste. Er hatte endlich die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung bekommen, das rote Haar gehörte zu Ginny Weasley.  
Er hatte sie wohl etwas zu lange angestarrt, denn das Mädchen, welches neben ihr saß, stieß der jungen Hexe in die Seite und deutete auf Snape. Ginny sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn scheu an. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab.

Mist, jetzt hat sie mein Starren auch noch bemerkt._ Was sie jetzt wohl über mich denkt? Aber wieso mach ich mir darüber Gedanken? Sie könnte meine Tochter sein und noch dazu ist sie eine Gryffindor. Und wieso, um alles in der Welt, zerbreche ich mir den Kopf darüber, was sie über mich denkt? Was ist mit mir los?_

. 

Mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck aß er sein Frühstück auf und verließ die Große Halle, nicht ohne noch einen verstohlenen Blick auf die fröhlich lachende Ginny zu werfen.

"Was war den mit dem los? Wieso hat der dich so angestarrt? Hast du was verbrochen?"  
Ginny musste innerlich über die Neugierde ihrer Freundin lachen, doch in ihr breitete sich auch ein mulmiges Gefühl aus. Was hatte sie Snape nur getan?  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Susi. Aber wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, werden wir es wohl heute noch erfahren. Wir haben nämlich heute noch Zaubertränke, in der fünften und sechsten Stunde, oder hast du das vergessen?"  
"Wie könnte ich _das_ vergessen?" Und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stzte sie hinzu "Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen, die erste Stunde fängt gleich an."  
"Na dann mal los."

xxxx

Snape saß mit verbissenem Gesicht in seinem Klassenzimmer und wartetete auf die Ankunft der Siebtklässler. Den ganzen Tag war ihm Ginny nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und allmählich begann er, sich in seiner Haut unwohl zu fühlen.

Wie soll ich die zwei Stunden nur überstehen? Was ist, wenn ich sie wieder _mit offenem Mund anstarre und es nicht merke? Und wie peinlich wäre es, wenn mich einer der Schüler darauf aufmerksam machen würde! Am Besten noch einer meiner Slytherins! Stell' sich das einer vor: Severus Snape, ein waschechter Slytherin, dabei ertappt, wie er Ginny Weasley, eine Gryffindor beobachtet! Fehlt nur noch, dass mir auch der Sabber aus dem Mund läuft!_

Wie soll ich die zwei Stunden nur überstehen? Was ist, wenn ich sie wieder 

Schon ging die Tür auf und die Schüler kamen herein. Als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, schwenkte Snape einmal kurz den Zauberstab und auf der Tafel erschien ein Rezept.  
"Das braut ihr jetzt nach, die zwei Stunden müssten euch vollkommen reichen."  
Und er nahm ein Buch, welches vor ihm lag und versteckte sich regelrecht dahinter.  
Eifrig begannen die Schüler den Anweisungen zu folgen. Sie waren gerade dabei, Molchaugen klein zu schneiden, als laut klirrend Ginnys Messer zu Boden fiel. Entsetzt hielt ise den atem an, doch nichts geschah. Hatte Snape es etwa nicht gehört?  
"Der ist ja heute echt schräg drauf! Er hat doch noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen." raunte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu.  
"Snape ist doch immer schräg drauf. Ich weiß aber, was du meinst. Allein die Aktion heute beim Frühstück. Was sollte das?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich werd das herausfinden. Ich bleib einfach nach der Stunde da und frag ihn. Er wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."  
"Könnten die zwei Damen dahinten netterweise ihre Unterhaltung beenden und mit dem brauen anfangen? Es könnte ja sein, dass dieser Trank in ihren Abschlussprüfungen vorkommt."  
Ginny und Susi wandten sich wieder ihren Kesseln zu und begannen, von der Tafel abzulesen und den Trank zu fertigen.

Puh! Glück gehabt. Ein Wort mehr _und meine Stimme wäre gekippt. Wieso ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch dieses Weasley-Mädchen ist? Das kann doch so nicht weitergehen! Wie soll ich sie unterrichten, wenn ich eigentlich an etwas anderes denke? DAS ist sowieso unmöglich. Ich kann doch nichts mit einer Schülerin anfangen! STOPP! Es reicht! Ich muss diese Gedanken loswerden. Seit wann denke ich überhaupt darüber nach, eine Beziehung einzugehen?_

Die Stunden waren schneller vorbei, als Snape befürchtet hatte. Schon standen die Schüler auf, füllten ihre Zaubertrankproben in kleine Fläschchen und gaben sie bei ihm ab. Nachdem alle ihre Plätze aufgeräumt hatten und auch der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, wollte Snape es sich schon gemütlich machen, die Beine hochlegen und noch etwas in seinem Buch lesen. Da fiel ihm auf, dass Ginny immer noch an ihrem Platz saß.  
"Miss Weasley, was machen sie noch hier? Alle anderen sind schon draußen."  
Ginny nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und trat nach vorne an Snapes Schreibtisch.  
"Sir, ich würde gerne wissen, warum sie mich heute morgen so angestarrt haben."

Mist, wie soll ich das denn jetzt erklären? Severus, lass dir schnell was einfallen, sonst könnte das hier peinlich werden!

"Miss Weasley, ich glaube, das geht sie nichts an. Darf ein Lehrer denn noch nicht einmal beim Frühstück nachdenken? Ich hatte gestern Abend noch einen sehr guten Artikel über den Felix Felicis in Große Zaubertränke gelesen?" Er bemühte sich sarkastisch zu klingen.

Gut, das war eine gute Ausrede. Damit dürfte das Thema wohl erledigt sein!

"Ähm, Sir, Professor Snape, dürfte ich wohl erfahren, welche Ausgabe das war?" Verblüfft sah er sie an.

Was soll das denn jetzt wieder?

"Gewiss, es war die Ausgabe vom letzten Montag."  
"Ah, okay. Sir, da gibt es nur ein Problem."

Was gibt es denn jetzt noch?

"Und das wäre?"

"Sir, ich habe die letzte Ausgabe auch gelesen und da stand nichts über Felix Felicis drin."

Mist. Wieso liest sie aber auch dieses Magazin?

Snape errötete leicht und hoffte, dass es die junge Hexe vor ihm es nicht bemerken würde.  
"Dann habe ich mich wohl vertan und es war in einer anderen Ausgabe. Würden sie mich jetzt entschuldigen. Ich habe zu tun" schnarrte er.  
"Aber sicher, Sir, Professor Snape."  
Und Ginny verließ verwirrt den Klassenraum.  
Kaum war sie draußen bröckelte die Fassade von Snape ab und er sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Das ist jetzt ja wohl nicht war. Diese Ginny geht mir einfach zu sehr an die Nerven. Sie sieht aber auch wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Diese Augen, ihr Haar und vor allem ihr Mund. Ihr Mund wäre schon eine Sünde wert! Ich wette, sie kann gut küssen!

Snapes Augen wurden groß bei diesem Gedanken. Im nächsten Moment wurde er rot und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Wie werde ich nur diese Gedanken wieder los? Oder soll ich mich etwa krankmelden? Nein, das geht auch nicht. Erstens wäre das Problem damit nur aufgeschoben und zweitens, wie sollte ich das erklären? In der ganzen Zeit, seit ich jetzt hier bin, war ich noch nicht einmal krank. Und jetzt so plötzlich? Nein, das geht wirklich nicht. Aber was soll ich machen?

Diese und weitere Gedanken verfolgte Snape noch den ganzen Tag und sogar abends beim Essen in der Großen Halle war er so abwesend, dass es sogar Minerva auffiel.  
"Severus, was ist los mit dir? Du wirkst schon den ganzen Abend so komisch!"  
"Komischer als sonst?" kam es mit einem Anflug von Ironie zurück.  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Sonst hast du wenigstens manchmal etwas zu unseren Gesprächen gesagt. Aber heute habe ich noch keinen Ton von dir gehört."  
"Mir geht es heute nicht so gut, ich glaube, ich geh ins Bett."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Zaubertrankmeister und ging in Richtung der Kerker davon.

In seinen Privaträumen entzündete er zuerst ein Feuer im Kamin und goss sich dann einen großen Schluck Brandy ein. Mit dem Glas in der Hand ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und schon wieder fing er an zu träumen. Er verlor sich in Gedanken darüber, was er wohl alles mit Ginny anstellen konnte. Er sah sie bildlich vor sich, in ihrem etwas zu kurzem Schulrock, der aufreizend mit einem Knoten verschlossenen, weißen Bluse unter welcher ein schwarzer Spitzen-BH zu erkennen war. Er sah auch das rote Haar vor sich, welches sie immer zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Eine Strähne hatte sich daraus gelöst und fiel weich ihren eleganten Hals hinunter. Snape stöhnte auf, als er bemerkte, dass er da ein kleines "Problem" bekommen hatte. Froh darüber, dass ihn so keiner sehen konnte, stand er auf und ging ins Bad um das kleine "Problem" zu beheben.  
Frisch geduscht, das Handtuch locker um die Hüfte gewickelt und mit einem neuen Glas Brandy in der Hand saß er wieder auf dem Sofa und machte sich erneut Gedanken um die Zukunft.

Na super! Jetzt hab ich es ja wohl gepackt. Wenn mir so etwas schon beim Gedanken an Ginny passiert, was gibt das dann erst, wenn ich sie leibhaftig vor mir stehen habe? Unterrichten kann ich sie so nicht, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Mir bleibt da nur eins. Sitzen bleiben wenn sie in meinem Unterricht ist! Aber das fällt auch irgendwann auf, schließlich ist es mein Markenzeichen, im Klassensaal umher zu laufen und die Schüler zu schikanieren. Dann wird _der Unterricht in nächster Zeit wohl angenehmer! Und wieso? Weil ich meine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle kriege!_

Die Augen rollend stellte Snape das Glas auf den Couchtisch, ging in Richtung Bett und ließ das Handtuch fallen. Nackt schlüpfte er unter die Decke, schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schlaf. Doch er sollte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu tun. Jedes Mal kam ihm Ginny in den Sinn und schon war es wieder um ihn geschehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors:

Ginny saß mit einem Becher Kürbissaft in einer Ecke und dachte an das Gespräch mit Snape. Er war ihr seltsam vorgekommen, so als ob er sich etwas verkneifen würde.

Er musste bestimmt nur dringend aufs _Klo. Aber wieso hat er mich heute morgen beim Frühstück so angestarrt? Und die Sache mit dem Artikel über Felix Felicis, da stimmt auch etwas nicht. Ich habe vorhin alle Hefte dieses Jahres durchgesehen und in nicht einem Stand etwas über diesen Trank. Was soll ich davon halten?_

"Ginny, hey Ginny! Warum sitzt du da alleine in der Ecke und machst so ein nachdenkliches Gesicht? Komm doch rüber und spiel mit uns etwas Zaubererschach."  
"Nein, danke. Hab keine Lust. Außerdem bin ich müde und werd gleich ins Bett gehen."  
Sie trank aus und ging die Treppe hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Nachdem sie auch in ihr Nachthemd geschlüpft war, legte sie sich in ihr Bett, zog die Decke bis zum Hals und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihre Gedanken immer noch bei ihrem Zaubertranklehrer weilten.

Irgendwie war er ja schon süß als er rot geworden ist. Ist mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen, dass er so schöne Augen hat! Die sind wirklich tiefschwarz! Und so sanft ... sieht man gar nicht, wenn man weiter weg ist. Was er wohl gerade macht?

Wieder bei Snape im Kerker:

Immer noch lag der Tränkemeister wach und dachte an seine Schülerin.

Ob sie an mich denkt? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Dazu hätte sie keinen Grund. Aber ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich sie jetzt gern bei mir hätte. _Ihren Duft einatmen, ihr zärtlich über die Haare streichen und schließlich mit ihr in meinem Armen einfach einschlafen. Das wäre zu schön!_

. 

Bei diesen Gedanken wurde Snape bewusst, dass sein kleines "Problem" wieder aufgetaucht war.

Nicht schon wieder! Wenn das so weitergeht bin ich morgen total fertig. Ich muss unbedingt schlafen.

Nachdem er noch einmal getan hatte, wonach sein Körper verlangte, schlief er dann doch ein. Und er schlief gut in dieser Nacht. Träumte von Ginny...

Der nächste Tag...

Der Wecker klingelte und Snape schlug die Augen auf. Sofort hatte er die rothaarige Hexe wieder im Sinn. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. Als er sich im Spiegel ansah, musste er grinsen.

Du bist ja total verrückt. Denkst an eine Schülerin während du ... Schade nur, dass die Siebtklässler heute keinen Unterricht bei mir haben!

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als ihn auch schon eine seltsame Schwermut überfiel.

Dann sehe ich sie heute ja gar nicht! Außer beim Frühstück, Mittagessen und beim Abendessen! Das ist nicht genug. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, da muss ich durch. Hoffe, der Tag ist bald rum. Morgen hat sie wieder bei mir Unterricht! Noch soo lange ...

Snape war den ganzen Tag absolut unausstehlich, das bekamen sämtliche Schüler zu spüren. Er war noch gemeiner als sonst in seinem Unterricht und dass, obwohl er nicht ein einziges Mal aufstand.  
Erst beim Abendessen besserte sich seine Stimmung etwas, als er Ginny inmitten ihrer Freunde am Gryffindortisch sitzen sah.

Wo war sie nur heute den ganzen Tag? Ich habe sie heute Morgen beim Frühstück nicht _gesehen, beim Mittagessen war sie auch nicht und in den Pausen habe ich sie auch nirgends auf den Gängen entdecken können._

Er war wieder so in die Betrachtung Ginnys versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie lang er schon so da saß. Als jedoch ein paar Hufflepuff-Schüler zu kichern anfingen, war er schnell wieder der Alte und bedachte sie mit einem seiner bösesten Blicke. Sofort war Ruhe.  
Als er wieder zu Ginny blicken wollte war sie nicht mehr da. Enttäuscht senkte er den Kopf und aß zu ende.  
Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er ja noch eine Runde um den See laufen könnte, es war so ein schöner Abend.  
Auf der Hogwarts gegenüber liegenden Seite angekommen, entdeckte er eine kleine Holzbank, halb versteckt unter den herabhängenden Zweigen einer Trauerweide.

Das passt. Hier werde ich mich kurz hinsetzen, bevor ich zurückgehe.

Die Holzbank war zwar etwas wackelig und morsch, aber nach einer Weile entspannte sich Snape und streckte die langen Beine weit von sich. Er beobachtete den Mond, der gerade über den Bergen aufging und er war fasziniert von dessen Spiegelung im stillen Wasser des Sees.  
Plötzlich entdeckte er am Rande seines Blickfeldes dass das Wasser leichte Wellen schlug und er konnte erkennen, dass sich ein paar Schüler hinausgeschlichen hatten, um im See schwimmen zu gehen. Er wollte schon auf sie zugehen, als er eine von ihnen erkannte.  
Es war Ginny.  
Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Sie stand am Ufer, nur mit einem Bikini bekleidet, und dieser Bikini offenbarte mehr als dass er verhüllte. Snape stockte der Atem. Wie sie dastand! Das Mondlicht glitzerte in tausend kleinen Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut. Atemlos bewunderte er die elegante Linie ihres Busens, die sanft geschwungenen Linien ihrer Hüfte und ihre schönen langen Beine.  
Ginny sprang ins Wasser und dem Lehrer wurde bewusst, dass er immer näher an sie heran getreten war. Hastig stürzte er hinter einen Baum und hoffte, dass ihn keiner der Schüler bemerkt hatte.

Das war wieder einmal knapp! Ich muss unbedingt etwas unternehmen!

Mit entschlossenen Schritten lief er auf den Platz zu, wo kurz zuvor noch die junge Hexe gestanden hatte. Mit einem Aufschrei erkannten die Schüler, wer sie da ertappt hatte.  
"Einen schönen Abend, die Herrschaften. Dürfte ich sie jetzt aus dem Wasser bitten, damit sie in ihre Häuser zurückkehren. Und 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen!"  
Enttäuscht darüber, dass sie ertappt worden waren, kamen die Schüler aus dem Wasser, trockneten sich ab und schlüpften in ihre Roben. Sie waren schon auf dem Weg ins Schloss, als Snape Ginny hinterher rief:  
"Hübschen Bikini haben sie da, Miss Weasley, er steht ihnen sehr gut!"

Bist du irre? Was sollte das denn? Häng doch gleich _ans Schwarze Brett, dass die Kleine dir gefällt!_

"Danke, Professor Snape." kam es mit verlegener Stimme von Ginny zurück.  
In Gedanken versunken blieb der Tränkemeister am Ufer stehen und starrte der kleinen Gruppe mit Ginny in ihrer Mitte nach.  
"Ginny, kannst du mir sagen, was das war? Der war ja direkt freundlich. Also ich hätte gedacht, dass er uns alle packt und zu McGonagall schleift!"  
"So was hab ich mir eigentlich auch gedacht. Und dann noch diese Bemerkung über meinen Bikini! Er wird doch nicht auf... Nein, das kann nicht sein."  
"Was kann nicht sein?"  
"Ach, nichts. Ich hab nur laut gedacht. Komm schon, lass uns endlich reingehen, mir wird kalt."

Währendessen auf dem Weg in die Kerker:

Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle. Nun kannst du ihr endgültig nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Aber, andererseits war das ja nicht sooo schlimm. Ein Lehrer, der einer Schülerin ein Kompliment macht, was ist schon dabei? Dabei ist da nichts, wenn nicht ich es gewesen wäre! So eine Scheiße ...

Er war an der Tür zu seinen Privaträumen angekommen, öffnete sie und entzündete ein weiteres Mal das Feuer im Kamin. Ginny wollte und wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Den Kopf schüttelnd ging er ins Bad, um sich die Badewanne vollaufen zu lassen und dann im warmen Wasser zu entspannen.

Bei den Gryffindors:

Ginny wurde den Gedanken an Snape nicht los und so beschloss sie, mit dem Tarnumhang, den Harry ihr, auf ihre Bitte hin, mit einem Augenzwinkern überreicht hatte, zu Snape zu gehen und ihn auf alles anzusprechen.Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, wen sie mit seinem Umhang besuchen wollte, hätte er ihn ihr wahrscheinlich nicht gegeben. So machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal um den Umhang zu holen. Als sie mit dem Umhang unter dem Arm wieder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte, hielt Susi sie auf.  
"Wo willst du denn noch hin? Wir dürfen doch gar nicht mehr raus."  
"Ich muss nur mal schnell aufs Klo, bin sofort wieder da."  
Kaum hatte sich das Bild der fetten Dame hinter ihr geschlossen, streifte Ginny den Tarnumhang über und lief den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Kerker.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie schließlich die Tür zu dem Kerkerklassenraum, als ihr einfiel, dass Snape wohl kaum hier drin wohnen würde. Ratlos stand sie da und lauschte auf sich etwa nähernde Lehrer, als sie das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser hörte, nur ein paar Türen weiter. So leise wie möglich schlich sie zur Tür und presste das Ohr dagegen, doch es war nichts zu hören, außer einem gedämpften Murmeln. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte, wohl wissend, dass das was sie tat, in höchstem Maße verboten war.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Snape stand vor ihr, tropfnass und nur mit einem Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften. Nicht wissend, ob er erstaunt oder sauer sein sollte, starrte er sie sprachlos an. Doch dann fand er seine Würde wieder, soweit das nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet möglich war.  
"Was wollen sie denn hier? Sollten sie nicht in ihrem Bett sein und schlafen? Vielleicht sollte ich sie melden?"  
Entsetzt blickte Ginny ihn an, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er gar nicht schlecht aussah. Er war zwar nicht der perfekte Bodybuilder, nein, er hatte sogar ein, zwei Speckröllchen, aber er strahlte eine Kraft aus, die aus dem Inneren zu kommen schien. Sie konnte auch feine, weiße Striemen auf seinen Schultern erkennen, die anscheinend den Rücken hinunter führten. Ginny fand, dass sie wie Narben aussahen.  
"Nein, Sir, bitte nicht. Ich wollte ihnen doch nur eine Frage stellen."  
"Na dann, ausnahmsweise. Kommen sie doch herein."

So, jetzt hab ich den Salat. Da steht sie in meinen Räumen, mit nichts an außer ihrem Bikini und einem sehr durchsichtigen T-Shirt darüber. Wie soll ich mich so nur beherrschen?

"Ich werde mir nur schnell etwas anziehen."  
"In Ordnung, Sir:"  
Ginny war der Blick, mit dem Snape sie gemustert hatte, nicht entgangen. Sie sah an sich hinab und wurde rot.

Mist! Ich hab ja voll vergessen mich umzuziehen! Wie peinlich... Na ja, ich hab ihn _auch nicht gerade angezogen angetroffen._

Snape kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer zurück, wieder in seinem gewohntem Outfit.  
"Sehr passende Kleidung, die sie da anhaben, Miss Weasley."  
"Ihr Handtuch hat ihnen auch sehr gut gestanden, Sir." War die schlagfertige Antwort.  
Snapes Augen blitzten verdächtig auf, doch Ginny hielt seinem Blick ohne zu zögern stand.  
"Dürfte ich nun wissen, warum sie mich um diese Zeit noch aufsuchen?"  
"Sicher, Sir, es geht um folgendes: Da ich Große Zaubertränke abonniert habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass dieses Jahr noch kein Artikel über den Felix Felicis veröffentlicht wurde. Auch ist mir ihr Kompliment von vorhin noch in den Ohren. Und ich würde gerne wissen, was sie dazu zu sagen haben!"  
Nicht imstande auf seine gewohnte Art zu reagieren, starrte er die junge Hexe nur Stumm an.

Jetzt ist es aus. Sie hat mich. Was soll ich ihr nur antworten?

Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammnen, ging er den einen Schritt vor, der sie noch voneinander trennte, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und gab ihr einen Kuss. Schon erwartete er, dass sie sich wehren würde, doch im Gegenteil, das junge Mädchen vor ihm, das locker seine Tochter sein könnte, sträubte sich nicht im Geringsten. Nein, sie erwiderte den Kuss sogar. Und noch mehr, sie legte den Arm um seinen Hals und hinderte ihn so daran, den Kuss abzubrechen.  
Endlich ließen sie aber doch voneinander ab und sahen sich an. Ginny grinste, Snape wurde unsicher.  
"Was gibt es da zu grinsen?"

Oh Gott, war ich so schlecht, dass sie darüber lachen muss?

"Eigentlich nichts, es ist nur..."  
Sie sah an ihm hinab und Snape folgte ihrem Blick. Sein "Problem" war wieder da!  
"Ich wüsste da schon eine Lösung für!"  
"Ginny, sie..., du..., wir können doch nicht...!"  
"Und wieso nicht?"  
Darauf wusste auch der Tränkemeister nun wirklich Antwort mehr, denn Ginny hatte ihn an der Robe gepackt und schob ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, während sie seinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss versiegelte.  
Als sie auf dem Bett lagen schob Snape ihr sanft das T-Shirt hoch und liebkoste ihren Bauch. Ginny streifte ihm die Robe über den Kopf und sah, dass er nichts darunter trug.  
"Ginny, willst du das wirklich?"  
"Wäre ich sonst hier?"  
Und das war für lange Zeit das Einzige, was man von den Beiden hörte, bis auf ein gelegentliches Stöhnen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Zwei früh wach.  
"Ginny-Schatz, du solltest dich beeilen, dass du wieder in Dein eigenes Bett kommst!"  
"Du hast recht. Schade, ich wäre gerne noch etwas geblieben."  
Schnell zog sie sich ihre Sachen an und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, da fiel ihr noch etwas ein.  
"Severus, ich glaube, ich liebe dich!"  
Und weg war sie.  
Sprachlos starrte er ihr hinterher. Doch als schließlich die Worte "Ich dich auch." über seine Lippen kamen, war Ginny schon außer Hörweite.

Doch von diesem Tag an hatte Snape kein Geheimnis mehr für sich allein, er teilte es mit Ginny. Und sie verbrachte noch viele Nächte unentdeckt in seinem Kerker.

ENDE

* * *

Schreibt mir doch in ein, zwei Sätzen was ihr von der kleinen Geschichte denkt! Danke!  



End file.
